I want to be sure of you
by Nashiyo-San
Summary: Kiku betrayed Yao during WW2, leaving him badly injured. Arthur & Yao have their differences but when Arthur choices to nurse him to health, will a romance develop or will Yao always love Kiku? Pers. names,Yaoi,language, rated T pro&anti Chuuk & Nichu
1. The Beginning

" Why? "

" You are an interference. " The sounds of muffled cries and ropes being tightened consumed the room. The few shadows scurried around the small dark room, carrying containers of different liquids . The thumps of a body trying to break free from its binds was calmed by the sweet sizzling sound of chemical burning.

'_ It hurts, it hurts so much. I want to scream, i want to scream. Why would you do this? I love you.._' The thoughts repeated themselves in the young Asian man's head a thousand time a minute. The binds where broken with a slash; the body pushed to the ground. The leader of the shadows grinned to himself as the sword at freed the man would be to the sword to mark the soon to be dead body.

The sword flashed it brightness twice, once to cut clothes; another to leave it's mark. The owner of the sword exchanged his weapon for a gun, letting the silver beauty rest. He cocked the pistol and aimed it at the Chinese man's head. One bullet with his name on it, instant kill.

" No! Wait! " A familiar voice burst threw the door with others. The Japanese commander was startled and pulled the trigger. Silence rang throughout the room, followed by the commander being tackled to the ground by one of the new shadows. The steps of soliders filled the room as did the sound of guns ablaze.


	2. My British Nurse Man

' Everything feels so tight. ' Yao sat up in his hospital bed, unaware of his surroundings. ' Why can't i open my eyes...Where am i?...' He tried to move more but pain start to swell in his midsection. " Oww... "

There were foot steps of 2 people entering the room. " He shouldn't be moving. "

" Yes doctor, " The obviously British moved towards Yao. He place his warm hands on the cold man's should and light made him lay back. " You aren't supposed to move much, you git. " He spoke softly.

He smacked the hands away and quickly return to he normal sitting position, " Don't tell me what do aru! Why are you even here opium? Where am i aru? Why can't i see aru? " He bit down in his lip to absorb the sharp pain that went down his back.

" Hey! If you move around so bloody much you'll open your bandages and that would make a mess that this doctors will have to clean. " He scolded, light pushing him back down. " You're in a bloody hospital, if you must know. You can't see because that Jap burned out your eyes! " He covered his mouth, he wasn't supposed to break that out right away.

Yao reached up and grabbed Arthur's collar. He place a good punch right in his face. " ..." He pushed the Brit away.

Arthur held the red mark on his face and sighed, swallowing the pain of an injured kung fu master's punch. He waited a few minutes for the Chinese man to calm down, " I'm here to bring you home Yao. " The doctor head left the room to get the wheelchair and return within minutes.

" Bu shi, I'll wait for Kiku to come get me aru. " He crossed his arms across his chest.

" He is not going to come, now stop being stubborn. " He tried to place his hand under the man, to place him in the wheelchair.

Yao fiercely pushed him away but was held back by the noise of a possibly ripping stitch and return slowly to his normal position. " Where do you think you are touching aru! He will defiantly come aru! "

Arthur has lost his patience and forcefully picked the man. He held tight as the small Chinese man kicked and screamed to be put down. Arthur was glad he was much lighter than expected. The bushy browed Brit place the man in the wheelchair. " He is not going to come for you Yao! Now stop acting like a dammed child! "

Yao was taken back by his words and refused to accept what he was told. He gave Arthur the silent treatment as he was wheeled out of the hospital. He was picked up once again and place in another seat that seemed like a car by the feel of it.

" I'm being forced to take care of you, so don't think i wanted to do this. " Arthur got into the driver's seat, blushing at the lie he just told. He wanted to make amends for the whole opium wars and such, thank god that no one trusts Ivan around an injured Yao.

After about a half hour of awkward silence, Yao's stomach cried, " I'm hungary aru. "

" Finally taking to me huh. Fine what do you want to eat? " Arthur started looking around for places to eat.

" Chinese food aru. "

" Okay ," he pulled over at the nearest take-out restaurant. " What do you want? " He planned just to go in, order the food and come back. There was no need to go through the whole taking out of the wheel chair, pulling Yao in it, then having to put it back.

Yao crossed his arm,knowing that Arthur wasn't going to take him inside. " Cheng ji rou yu zhu chaofan."

" English please. "

" Bring me inside aru. "

Arthur sighed, knowing how stubborn Yao could be. He took out the wheelchair and carried Yao to it. The people inside the Chinese restaurant stared at the strange two, Arthur ignored them. " Yao, tell them what you want. "

He repeated what he had said earlier in Chinese and started a conversation with the girl who took his order.

Arthur stood there awkwardly, some what knowing that they were talking about him. He glanced over to see Yao smiling. He hid his blushed, ' how is bandage eyes cute? ' He sighed and calmed himself down. He payed for the food and return to the car. He did the whole routine of getting Yao into the car and putting back the wheelchair.

" I can't eat like this aru, I'll what till i get home. " Yao held the food on his lap, keeping his head facing straight ahead.

Arthur nodded, " Good idea. " He drove to Yao's house and piggy backed him inside while holding the food and wheel chair. Arthur put the wheel chair by the door and let Yao sit on the couch.

The Chinese man felt around the table until he felt the plastic container of food and the pair of chop sticks. He opened the food and tried to feed himself.

" Hey, you are making a mess you git. " Arthur took out his handkerchief and wiped Yao's face without thinking.

" Well, i can't actually see aru. Of course I'm going to make a mess! "

" Ugh, fine! I'll feed you...i guess. " He blushed at the task he had just accepted.

" I don't need you too aru, I'm fine. " Yao did not like being treated like a child.

Arthur had already gotten up and gotten a fork. " Don't think i want to do this! You are just making a dammed mess and i know I'm the one who is going to clean it up so just bare with it. "

Yao knew he was right but didn't say anything, he just chewed his food and opened his mouth for more. He was blushing under his bandages, told bad it showed. It made Arthur chuckle to himself.

When Arthur finished, he took the empty container and placed it in the sink and carried Yao to his room. He gently laid him on his bed. " Get some rest so this can pass quickly. " He looked away from the small damaged man, trying to keep himself from getting red.

" Kiku will take care of me aru, there is no need to you to come back. " Yao turned his head to the side.

Arthur sighed, " Can we please make a deal Yao? "

" What? "

" If that Ja- i mean Kiku, if he doesn't visit in 3 days, you'll give up on him. " He sighed, knowing that Yao was like a love sick puppy.

" I will never give up on Kiku, but i am sure that he will come for me tomorrow so ill accept. "

" I still need to come and check on you, its my job so don't think anything of it." Arthur mumbled. " Now get some rest! " He rushed himself out of the room, acting as if Yao could see his apple red face.


End file.
